far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Yakiyan Mandate Social Contract
The Social Contract The Social Contract is built on General Principles (1-17) and Rights and Liberties (18-34) for everyone on Yakiyah and in Yakiyan Space. General Principles Article 1 1 - Yakiyah is a free and sovereign planet, governed by a Republic founded on the principles of Empathy, Equality and Emancipation. 2 - Authority belongs to the people of the Yakiyan Mandate and is exercised in the forms and within the limits of the Social Contract. Article 2 1 - The Yakiyan Planetary Parliament will have the authority to delegate power over certain sections of planetary rule to the following ministries: 2 - Ministry of Foreign Affairs will be empowered to carry out diplomacy with foreign powers on behalf of the Mandate. 3 - Ministry of Defense will be empowered to coordinate the defenses of Yakiyah and its space. 4 - Ministry of Internal Affairs will be empowered to coordinate policing efforts on Yakiyah, define policing standards, award Yakiyan Citizenship and administer any elections. 5 - Ministry of Finance, Trade and Economic Cooperation will be empowered to direct the Yakiyan Central Bank and cooperate in conjunction with relevant Ministries to secure Yakiyan economic interests at home and abroad. 6 - Ministry of Education and Research will be empowered to establish and oversee the public schooling system of Yakiyah as well as any higher or further education, as well as the development of science and technology for the advancement of all peoples. 7 - Ministry of Agriculture, Environment and Food Security will be empowered to create standards for food production, quotas and environmental protection; this includes permits for the movement of crops, livestock and people. 8 - Ministry of Transport, Energy and Communications will be empowered to maintain Yakiyan domestic infrastructure and transport system, including the orbital silo network. 9 - Ministry of Health and Social Affairs will be empowered to provide free healthcare to all. 10 - Ministry of Culture and Tourism will be empowered to work with the Prefectures and the people of Yakiyah to promote the cultural values of the Yakiyan people, both domestically and abroad. Article 3 1 - All communities which adhere to this Social Contract may form new Prefectures falling under the Yakiyan Mandate following approval of the Planetary Parliament. 2 - The Yakiyan Mandate is composed of 500 Prefectures. 3 - Each Prefecture has the right to select their own administrative capital, or to forgo that right entirely. Article 4 All Prefectures in the Yakiyan Mandate are founded upon the principle of local self-government. Prefectures may freely elect their representatives and representative bodies, and may pursue their rights insofar as it does not contravene the articles of the Social Contract. Article 5 1 - All sentient beings are equal before the law and are entitled to equal opportunities in public and professional life. 2 - It is the duty of the Mandate to remove those obstacles of an economic or social nature which constrain the freedom and equality of citizens. Article 6 1 - The official language of the Yakiyan Mandate is Acheron Rho Standard. 2 - All communities have the right to use, teach and be taught in their native language. Article 7 1 - The economic system in the Mandate shall be directed at providing general welfare. It shall be aimed at guaranteeing the daily needs of people and to ensure a dignified life. 2 - Non-Mandate controlled monopolies are prohibited by law. Article 8 There shall be a separation of powers between the legislature, executive, judiciary and supervisory. Article 9 The execution of Yakiyan Justice is for the legally assembled Courts or Committees to dispense. No other institution, foreign or domestic, has the right to dispense justice within the Yakiyan Mandate. Article 10 A locally based policing policy shall be implemented by each elected body, it shall be their responsibility to ensure the law is upheld within their jurisdiction. Article 11 Unlawful acts and omissions and the appropriate penalties are defined by criminal and civil law. Article 12 1 - The Yakiyan Mandate reserves the right to defend itself from outside aggressors and as such the Yakiyan Defense Forces (YakDef) will be officially constituted. 2 - Members of the Yakiyan Defense Forces (YakDef) are forbidden from active combat deployment in Yakiyan Mandate territory unless in defense from outside actors. Article 13 The system of taxation and other fiscal regulations are defined by law. Article 14 Natural resources, located anywhere within Yakiyan space, are the public wealth of society. Extractive processes, management, licensing and other contractual agreements related to such resources shall be regulated by law. Article 15 1 - All buildings and land on Yakiyah are owned by the Yakiyan Mandate and are public property. The use and distribution shall be determined by law. 2 - The use and distribution of this communal property can be delegated to Prefectures, Municipalities or Communes. Article 16 The flag of the Mandate is the Yakiyan cross, a yellow field with an orange diagonal cross that extends to the corners of the flag, defaced with the Yakiyan Coat of Arms, a red Edelrot barbed and seeded yellow. Article 17 The Prefectures have the right to be represented by their own flag, emblems, anthem or other means of independent identification. Rights and Liberties Article 18 The Social Contract holds as inviolable the fundamental rights and freedoms set out in interstellar sentient rights treaties, conventions and declarations. Article 19 All sentient beings have the inherent right to life. No one within the jurisdiction of the Yakiyan Mandate shall be executed or through neglect, intentional or otherwise, allowed to be killed whilst under remand for a crime. Article 20 1 - All sentient beings have the right to liberty and security of person. 2 - All sentient beings deprived of their liberty shall be treated with respect for the inherent dignity of the person. No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel or degrading treatment or punishment. 3 - Prisoners have the right to comfortable conditions of detention, which protect their inherent dignity. Prisons shall serve the underlying objective of the reformation, education and social rehabilitation of prisoners. Article 21 All sentient beings, be they born in Yakiyan Space or not, have the right to liberty of movement and freedom to choose their residence within the Yakiyan Mandate. Article 22 All sentient beings have the right of peaceful assembly, including the right to peaceful protest, demonstration and strike. Article 23 1 - Every sentient being has the right to freedom of association with others, including the right to establish and freely join any political party, association, trade union and/or civil assembly. 2 - In exercising the right to freedom of association, political, economic and cultural expression of all communities is protected. This serves to protect the rich and diverse heritage of the peoples of the Yakiyan Mandate. 3 - These rights can be suspended if the group in question has been designated as a threat to Yakiyan Security, designated a hate group or been found guilty of a criminal enterprise within Yakiyan space. Article 24 Every sentient being has the right to freedom of worship, to practice one’s own religion either individually or in association with others. No one shall be subjected to persecution on the grounds of their religious beliefs. Article 25 1 - All sentient beings have the right to freedom of opinion and expression; including freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers. 2 - Freedom of expression and freedom of information may be restricted having regard to the security of the Yakiyan Mandate, public safety and order, the respect of private life, or the prevention and prosecution of crime. 3 - Freedom of expression and freedom of information may be restricted if the words, actions or intent is hate speech or hate crimes, including the incitement of others to commit said acts. 4 - Hate Speech and Hate Crimes are considered to be speech or actions that attacks a person or group on the basis of attributes such as race, species, religion, ethnic origin, planetary origin or citizenship, sex, disability, sexual orientation, or gender identity. Article 26 1 - Every sentient being has the right to seek political asylum. Persons may only be deported following a decision of a competent, impartial and properly constituted judicial body, where all due process rights have been afforded. 2 - No sentient being shall be deported, extradited or exiled from Yakiyan space if doing so would result in a breach of their rights as highlighted by this document. Article 27 1 - The Social Contract guarantees the rights of the child. In particular, children shall not suffer economic exploitation, child labor, torture or cruel, degrading treatment or punishment, and shall not be married before attaining the age of majority. 2 - All children are entitled to an education and proper care. Article 28 All sentient beings have the right to adequate health and social care for the disabled, the elderly and those with special needs. Article 29 1 - All sentient beings have the right to quality medical care, which is to be provided free of charge by the state. 2 - The ownership of any and all MES treatments is to be held by the public and not for private profit. Article 30 1 - All sentient beings have the right to free and compulsory primary and secondary education 2 - Capable and deserving students, including those lacking financial resources, have the right to attain the highest levels of education. Article 31 All sentient beings have the right to live in a healthy environment, based on their biological preferences. Article 32 All sentient beings have the right to apply for Yakiyan Citizenship. Article 33 All Yakiyan Citizens have the right to vote and to run for public office, as defined by law. Article 34 The enumeration of the rights set forth in this document is non-exhaustive. Background In the 19th extraordinary meeting on the 6th September 32000 of the Yakiyan Constitutional Assembly, this Yakiyan Social Contract passed with a vote of 70% to 30% and has now been formally adopted as the foundation of the Yakiyan society. In the same meeting, the Yakiyan Mandate Constitutional Assembly was formally dissolved by a second vote to give birth to the new Yakiyan Mandate. With this, all 9 members of the provisional Cabinet stepped down and the first election of the Yakiyan Mandate Planetary Parliament has been called forth with all Yakiyan Citizens allowed to vote for their party. References This is heavily inspired by the first part of the Charter of the Social Contract of Rojava. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Government Category:Yakiyahn Mandate